Chobits
by tomoko matsuda
Summary: Inspired by the story Chobits. Momo found a boy's body in a trash can and decided to bring it home. Is this the start of new romance for Momo, or a forbidden love for Ryoma?
1. Momo founds Ryoma!

**A/N: **Well, here I' am again. Sorry for the late updates of my stories I promise I'll update as soon as I can. So as I was saying, this is my new story. This is a yaoi which every yaoi fan likes.

**Special message: **I just want to say hello to my friend who really is addicted to Tezuka. Hi Elizabeth! Don't worry! I'll make you a story about TezFuji!!!

-This story was inspired by the anime "CHOBITS". I really like that show. So I thought maybe I can make one like the plot but POT characters. So, I did.

**Chobits **

(But this time it's a boy)

_By: _Tomoko Matsuda

_Pairings: _Ryoma Echizen and Momoshiro Takeshi (and many more!)

_Warning: _Later on

**Chapter 1: **Momo founds Ryoma?!

"YESSSSSSSSSS! I GOT IN!!!!" Momoshiro Takeshi shouted with delight, clutching a paper in his hands.

Momo's eyes were fulled with stars.

"At last! I can see Tokyo Japan!!!"

Momo looked at his apartment.

* * *

It was nice but small.

"Sorry. It's the only vacant one." Nanako, the owner of the apartment said.

Momo looked at her with a smile.

"No worries! It's okay!" Momo lied.

"That's nice to hear. I'll check you later." Nanako bowed in front of Momo as she leave the room.

"Well…this will be my new home." Momo said to no one as he starts unpacking his things.

* * *

When night arrived, Momo was finished packing his things. He looked outside of his window and gazed at the moon. 

_I told you it always come out, even though in times of trials._

"I know you're right. I missed you, obaa-chan..." Momo muttered. Sudddenly, someone knocked at his door.

"Coming!" Momo said and unlocked the door. Then all of a sudden, a mini male doll jumped into his face.

"GOOD EVENINGGGG! NYA!!" The doll shouted, that was heard all over the apartment. Momo cringed at the sudden greeting.

"Stop it Eiji-chan!" A gentle voice said as he took the _doll _away from Momo's face.

"What the hell is that?!" Momo asked, freaking from what he saw.

The boy, who's the owner of the doll laughed.

"Sorry, I think Eiji was just excited to see you." He apologizes while smiling.

"Who're you?" The freaked boy asked looking from the boy and to the doll.

"Oh, I'm Oishi Syuichiroh. I'm your neighbor. I just like to meet you." The boy who's name is Oishi introduced.

The doll jumped like a cat in front of Momo.

"I'm Eiji Kikumaru! You can call me Eiji-chan, Momo-kun!" The doll who's name is Eiji greeted cheerfully.

"How'd you know my name? And what kind of doll are you?" Momo asked curiously.

"You see, Eiji-chan is called a persecom." Oishi informed.

"What? A persecom?"

"Yup. Today, Japanese scientists developed a robot who acts like a real human. They are called persecom. There are many types of persecom, some people use it for work, some for slave and some for companion. But only robot female were developed and no male. Last year, Atobe Keigo, the owner of the Atobe company who make persecoms announced that they made the first robot boy. And today persecom boys are known and used all over the world." Oishi explained. Momo nodded.

"I see...I wonder if I can get one?" He asked himself.

"Don't worry, some are cheaps and some are expensive. Just buy the cheap ones." Oishi suggested. "Oh, I got to go. You know, classes. Bye!" Oishi leave Momo.

* * *

Momo walked around the streets of Japan, hoping to find cheap persecom. Then, he spotted one shop that sell persecom. He enter and was greeted by a young woman. 

"Good morning sir. How can I help?" The woman asked.

Momo rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Um...how much is that persecom?" Momo asked, pointing a female persecom.

"Oh, 100,000 yen, sir." The woman answered smiling. Momo suddenly turned to stone.

"WHAT?!"

"100,000." The woman repeat.

'It cost me 3 months to earn that kind of money!' Momo thought. He bowed in front of the girl. "Thank you." And left the shop leaving a confused woman.

* * *

If anyone would see Momoshiro Takeshi. They'll be freaked out. 

He was walking like a zombie in the middle of the night.

Actually, in the middle of the town.

Momo yawned louldy.

"Man…being a highschool student is really hard…" Momo said to himself as he yawned again.

Suddenly, he passed in a trash can with a body.

Yup, a body.

A males body.

Momo froze as he turned his head to see the body.

"W-what the?!" Momo shouted as he poked the body.

A boy, who's age is like 16, sleeping in a trash can.

With his body wrapped in a bandage covering his private parts.

Momo blushed.

"What is he doing in here? I mean? What kind of people will throw a cute boy like him?!" Momo shouted in anger. He shook his head. "Well, it's nice meeting you…"

When Momo walked away, a thing suddenly fell of the trash can. Momo looked back at the body.

"Oh man. My conscience is bugging me!" Momo said to noone and walked back again to the boy. He sighed. "Lucky for you man, I'll take you home." Momo picked the fallen thing.

A piece of paper crumpled. Momo read it quietly.

"Ryoma Echizen." Momo said and looked at the boy. "Ryoma? Not a bad name, I guess."

Momo tried to carried Ryoma but failed.

"Even though he's small, he's damn heavy!" Momo cursed under his breath and tried every possible ways to carry the boy.

"Grrrr!!!!" Momo growled as he kicked the trash bin. He push his sleeves up and tried to carry the boy. This time he suceeded. Momo carried the boy bridal style. "Oh man…"

After the hardships of Momo in carrying the boy, he secretly put the boy in his apartment. Momo locked the door and turned to the boy.

"Is he a persecom? I think so..." Momo muttered as he checked the boy. "How will I switch him on?"

Momo tried everything, pushing imaginary buttons at the boy's body. He sat down beside the boy, thinking.

"I tried everything...but I can't find it's switch." Momo asked himself. Suddenly, an idea entered his mind.

"No!" He blushed crimsom red. "I can't do that! Even though he's a persecom! But, what if..." Momo looked at the boy's crotch. Gulping audibly, he shut his eyes tight and pushed the boy's ---.

Without warning, the body of the boy glow. Momo shielded his eyes at the blinding light.

The eyes of the boy opened as he looked at the boy in front of him. He crawled towards Momo like a cat, and touched his face.

"Master?"

* * *

End of chapter 

_Melay:_ Hope you like that! The reason why I did this story is because of my friend, Audrey! She likes Chie in chobits so I made her a story. Even though she don't like prince of tennis.

Anyway, please review. I'll try to update later, I got no work here in the house, so it's okay! Thanks!


	2. Ryoma talks!

**CHOBITS**

_By:_ Tomoko Matsuda

_Pairings:_ Ryoma and Momo

_Warning:_ Don't know

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Ryoma talks!

Momo looked at the boy. Huge, golden eyes, feminine face and good body. He blushed at the sight of the boy.

"Hi?…" Momo said to the boy. The boy tilted his face cutely.

"Master?" The boy repeated. Then, he hugged Momo. "Master!"

"M-master?! What do you mean master?!" Momo asked frantically to the boy. The boy looked at him innocently.

"You. My. Master." The boy said and smiled at Momo. Momo blushed again.

"E-eto…" Momo stuttered.

"What's the matter? My master? Don't you like Ryo-chan?" The boy pouted.

Momo looked at the boy.

"Your name's Ryoma Echizen, right?" Momo asked Ryoma.

_Ryoma _looked at his master and nodded.

"What's your name, master?" Ryoma asked, leaning over in Momo's lap.

Momo smiled at Ryoma.

"My name's Momoshiro Takeshi. Don't call me master. It make me look older. You can call me Momo!" Momo said at Ryoma. The persecom nodded.

"Yes. Momo-sama…I mean Momo-kun." Ryoma said and smiled cheerfully.

"So, are you a persecom? What brand are you?" Momo asked Ryoma. Ryoma looked at him.

"I don't know. But all I know is I'm Ryoma Echizen. That's all." Ryoma answered. Then, his stomach growled. He looked at Momo.

"Are you hungry?" Momo questioned the persecom. Ryoma nodded.

"What kind of food do you eat? Do you prefer doughnut or bread? That's all I got." Momo informed as he looked at the refrigerator.

"Ryo-chan don't know what milk and bread is." The persecom said.

'I thought persecom are smart?' Momo thought. He took out the things he mentioned and place it in front of the boy.

Momo pointed the bread. "This is bread. A person eats it. Bread is made from flour and water and people who made them are called bread maker."

Ryoma nodded. Then a line of light appeared in his right eye and faded. He pointed at the bread. "This is a bread. A person eats it. Bread is made from flour and water and people who made them are called bread maker." Ryoma recited and smiled at the stunned boy.

'I was wrong! He's smart!' Momo thought, sweat dropping.

Ryoma looked at the second object.

"Ne, Momo-kun. What's that?" Ryoma pointed at the round cake with a hole in the center.

"This is a doughnut. It's one of my favorite food on Earth! It's creamy and sweet!" Momo emphasized. Ryoma smiled.

"Ryo-chan likes that." He reached for the doughnut but Momo shook his finger in front of the boy's face causing Ryoma to stop.

"The first thing you have to do is to wash your hands. You don't know how dirty your hand is!" Momo said and lead the confused boy towards the sink. He opened the faucet and out the water came.

Little Ryoma was startled causing him to tumbled backwards. Momo stared at him.

"What's the matter?" Momo questioned, turning off the faucet. Ryoma looked at his master.

"Ryo-chan is scared. Ryo-chan hates that!" Ryoma pointed an accusingly finger at the faucet.

Momo chuckled at the boy's innocent face.

"Don't worry Ryoma, that thing won't hurt you. It'll make your hands clean." Momo explained helping the boy to approach the sink. Ryoma shut his eyes tightly and clutched Momo's sleeve which makes Momo blushed. He guided the hands of the persecom and gently washes his hands.

Ryoma looked at the faucet. He smiled at the feeling of water running in his hands.

"It feels so nice!"

"Of course it is. Now, let's eat the doughnut, okay?"

Ryoma smiled. "HAI!"

After their date I mean dinner, Momo prepared the futon for them to sleep.

"Is Ryo-chan going to sleep there?" Ryoma asked, looking at the futon. Momo smiled.

"Yup! You sleep there while I sleep here in the corner!" Momo said cheerfully but deep inside him he was thinking: 'What an awful event! I can't even sleep in my bed and worst, the persecom is going to sleep in my bed!'

Ryoma frowned which make Momo panicked.

"W-what's the matter?"

"Ryo-chan don't want to sleep alone. Ryo-chan wants Momo-kun to sleep with him!"

"Eh?!

After all the bickering, Momo ended up sleeping beside Ryoma.

Morning arrived quickly. Momo rolled to his side and felt a warm thing touching his body. He opened his eyes slowly.

Ryoma's looking at him.

There faces were just 2 inches from each other.

They look like they're going to kiss each other.

Bad move.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

And all the birds singing flew out.

What a good start in the morning. Right?


	3. Ryoma's clothes!

Chapter 3: Ryoma's clothes!

Momo looked at his wardrobe.

Large pants. Large shirts. Large shorts.

Momo sighed. He looked at Ryoma.

Ryoma wore a blanket.

His blanket.

'Oh man! Why me?!' Momo asked himself. Ryoma looked at him, scowling.

"What's the matter, Momo-kun? Is Ryo-chan a nuisance?" Ryoma asked. Momo panicked.

"Of course no!" Momo answered. He pulled a lagge t-shirt and measured it at Ryoma's body. The persecom looked at the foreign object.

"What is that?" Ryoma asked, pointing cutely at the t-shirt. Momo smiled.

"This is called a t-shirt. People wears it to cover their body." The older man explained.

"Oh." Ryoma simply answered. Momo sighed as he grabbed his bag and wallet. He ruffled Ryoma's hair.

"I'll be back tonight. If you're hungry, go eat something at the ref. _If there's anything._" He thought at the last part. He smiled at his persecom. "Understood?"

Ryoma nodded. "Hai!"

Momo leaved the apartment. Ryoma stares at the door. A thin white light passed through his eyes.

"Love."

* * *

**At the university, freshman classroom **(1) 

Momo looked outside the window, staring at the big blue sky.

'What's Ryoma doing now? I wonder...' He smiled softly. 'I missed him..."

Suddenly, Momo's head jerked.

'What did I just said?!' He asked himself, panicking a bit. 'Don't tell me...'

**"Mr. Momoshiro! If you don't one to listen to my class you can go out now!" **The teacher shouted in front of him. Momo blushed when his classmates laughed at him.

The class went on, tearchers teaching, students listening, someone thinking about someone.

'Life is so boring, oba-chan.'

* * *

**Night arrived quickly**, Momo entered a clothes store, hoping to find something for his persecom. 

"I wonder what kind of clothes will fit to Ryoma?" He asked himself, browsing at the men's dress.

"Well, first I could buy him underwears." Momo said as he walked at the underwear area.

He blushed when he saw the design of the underwears.

"What the hell is this?!" Momo asked himself gazing at the boxers in front of him. Some are hot blue, dark pink with glitters, etc.

"Can I help you sir?" The shop clerk asked. Momo snapped from his thoughts and looked at the man in front of him.

"Um...can you find me some underwears for kids?" Momo asked, smiling at the clerk. The man smiled back.

"Of course sir, follow me."

The man lead Momo to a shelves full of kids boxers.

"Hmmm..." The college student mumbled, rubbing his chin.

All of a sudden, he accidentally gazed at a particular underwear that took his breathe away.

It was a tight, purple boxers that can barely see what's inside. (_Don't ask)_

Momo blushed as he ran outside the store leaving a confuse man.

* * *

**At the apartment**

"Tadaima." Momo greeted as he took off his shoes and placed it on the shelves. He looked inside the room.

"Ryoma?..." Suddenly, Ryoma appeared in front of him, looking happy.

"Momo-chan!" He exclaimed happily, jumping at the university student. They both landed in loud 'oof'.

"Itai!...Ryoma, what're you doing?" Momo asked his persecom. He looked at the boy as blood rise up from his face.

"Why are you not wearing anything?!" Momo asked, looking from side to side trying not to look at his persecom. Ryoma innocently looked at his master.

"Is something the matter? Did Ryoma did something wrong?" Ryoma asked, as he loose his grip from Momo. Momo frantically nodded.

"YES! You're not wearing anything!" Momo shouted, blush never leaving his face.

"Is that bad?" Ryoma asked again. Momo stood up, making Ryoma stand.

Momo walked pass Ryoma and grabbed the white blanket, he placed it on Ryoma's shoulder, wrapping it protectively around him.

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to buy you some clothes." Momo informed. Ryoma looked confused.

Momo sighed. "Don't worry about it, Ryoma." He said as he changed to his night clothes.

The two of them slept together, smiling at each others warmness.

Well, we can't wait till tomorrow, right?!

* * *

_Next chapter on Chobits_

_Ryoma: What's that?_

_Momo: That is called a polo._

_Ryoma: What's that?_

_Momo: That's a pants._

_Ryoma: What's that?_

_Momo: blushes Stop asking question Ryoma!_

_Ryoma: Next on Chobits..._

_Momo: **Ryoma's shopping!**_

_Ryoma/Momo: See yah!_

* * *

So, how was that? It was suppose to be published yesterday but something happened, so I published it today. Hope you'll like that!

Don' worry! I'm going to update sooner, you know, exams, assignments, activities, _boys..._did I say that?! Nevermind!

Ja mata ne!


End file.
